The Naruto Songfic Chronicles
by Samuel Ray Knight
Summary: A collection of songfics. Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina, Sasu/Ten and more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all

Hey y'all. It's Akiro Knight again. I gonna take a little break from my trilogy and embark on my own collection of songfics. I call it 'The Naruto Songfic Chronicles'. It will start out as a Sasuke/Sakura in the FIRST CHAPTER ONLY. Let's just say they go their separate ways after this. The first chapter is a double.

"Normal speech"

_Song lyrics_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"**

Disclaimer: Again, I'm only doing this once… _**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY!!**_

_**Track 1: I Do (Cherish You)/ I Should've Cheated**_

Another fight with her boyfriend and another accusation of her cheating from said person landed our pink-haired medic ninja Sakura at Club Shinobi, the hottest night club and bar this side of Fire Country. And tonight was karaoke night.

Even thought she never sang at the event, she really enjoyed those who did. But tonight, she felt like singing might relieve her from the present stress that she was under. The only problem was that she didn't know what to sing.

A familiar voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Another fight with the teme, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, I had another fight with Sasuke, Naruto. I just don't get it. He knows that we always do this every Wednesday night. This is the fourth week in a row that he has accused me of cheating on him with you. Doesn't he realise that we wouldn't do that to him? You consider him a brother, and I love him. But sometimes I wish…"

"You wish that you didn't love him because he hurts you so much when he accuses you of the same thing over and over again, right?"

Sakura chuckled.

"There you go again, finishing my sentences."

"And what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't?" He replied, smiling.

She was about to reply when she heard the MC announce…

"The next performer is Konoha's very own, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Sakura screamed.

**"What in blue blazes is he doing here?! This is supposed to be our night!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

**"Kit, I have a bad feeling about this." **Kyuubi stated.

'_No kidding.'_ Naruto thought back.

"Hey. Even though most of you guys know that this isn't my style, but I wanted to go something special for my something special." Sasuke said.

As the music began, the feeling Naruto and Kyuubi had worsened, and Sakura's hope started to rise.

"Awww! This is so sweet of him."

"Oh boy! What am I going to have to fix now?"

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Till my dying day

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_  
_

"I love you…Ino."

Ino… Ino… INO! What the hell?!

Naruto and Sakura were dumbfounded.

"He's been accusing me of cheating for weeks, and HE is the one cheating on ME?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his rear, he'll be choking on my sandals!" Naruto seethed.

"No. I have a better idea. I know what song to sing."

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke-kun, that was so sweet of you!" Ino squealed, kissing him on the lips.

"I'd only do something like that for you, Ino-chan." He replied.

The MC then announced…

"Our next performer has something to say to her cheating boyfriend. Please give a warm welcome Sakura Haruno!"

Both Sasuke's and Ino's blood ran cold, and they shared the same thought.

"Oh crap."

"Hey you guys. Having a great night?" Sakura asked.

The crowd roared.

"Alright then. Earlier tonight, I caught my boyfriend of two years cheating on me. He doesn't or should I say didn't now that I knew until just now. He accused me of doing the same to him on top of that. His new girl can have him. I'm done with being walked all over. I only have one thing to say to him."

"**CHA! Let's see them handle this!"** Inner Sakura cheered.

_Baby . . ._

First of all let me say  
You can't accuse me of all the things  
You know that you are guilty of  
And I see that it is easy for you to blame  
Everything on me  
If that's the case I should go have my fun  
And do all the things you say I do  
Boy I can't continue to take this from you

Chorus:  
I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

You say I was out with somebody else  
When my girl told me she saw you with some girl  
(Some girl)  
But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself  
Realize that I would never do anything to disrespect you  
Trust me, you gotta stop accusing me

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

Don't you know I wish I knew  
That you would treat me this way  
If you don't promise me that you'll change  
Change your ways I'm leaving today  
And I ain't coming back  
And you made it like that  
Was unfair to me  
All this jealousy  
I'm your everything  
What would you do without me?  
Why you trippin'?

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

I should have lied  
I should have cheated  
Maybe I should have went out to the club  
Or maybe I ... should have done it  
Should have given away all my love  
Or maybe I ... I should have played you  
Cause you don't appreciate me, no  
And I tried to stay down with you  
But you're making it hard for me

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated  
As much as you accused me of lying  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
(I love you)  
As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated

Sakura walked off the stage and headed straight for the door. Boy, was Sasuke gonna get it tonight!

A.N.: Well there it is, the first track done. As always R&R. I'll try to get Track 2 done by the weekend. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Akiro Knight here

Hey everyone, Akiro Knight here. I know that some people were turned off by the Sasuke/Sakura in the first chapter, but I will re-emphasize that it was only to set the story up and give Naruto and Sakura a reason to be closer to each other. Don't worry, this is and forever will be a Naruto/Sakura fanfic. By the way, the first 2 songs were I Do (Cherish You) by 98 degrees and I Should've Cheated by Keyshia Cole. This song is Can't Help But Wait by Trey Songz.

_**Track 2: Can't Help But Wait**_

As soon as Sakura was outside she broke into a run, to where she didn't know, she just wanted to get away from him. As fate would have it, she ended up at Naruto's apartment. She knew where he hid his key and opened the door. She went straight to the bedroom and flopped on the bed. Normally, she wouldn't do this unless she was told by Naruto himself that she could, which was always. As soon as she hit the pillow, she started crying. She had nothing left, the love of her life had broken her far worse than she had ever expected. And to top it off, it was with her so-called best friend.

As she calmed down, she realised that there was something under the pillow she had been crying on. It was a diary. She debated on whether she should open it.

"**Open it already! You know you want to."** Inner Sakura yelled.

"_I know that. But wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy? I mean, this is Naruto we are talking about."_

"**Has that stopped you before? Besides, he already said that he has no secrets from us, so…"**

"_I guess you're right."_

She opened to a random page and began to read.

--

Naruto was livid. He started to follow Sakura when he realised that it would be better to let her be alone for a little while. Besides, there was a certain dark-haired Uchiha that he wanted to speak to.

Sasuke and Ino walked out of the club shortly after Sakura left the stage. They had barely gotten ten feet away from the place when they heard someone clear their throat.

Leaning up on a tree, with his eyes closed, hair waiving in the wind, as if it too was beyond pissed at the situation, was Naruto. He chuckled darkly, which made the pair shiver slightly.

"Sasuke, what did I tell you would happen if you ever hurt Sakura-chan?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, almost making Ino pee on herself.

"Um… I don't remember?" Sasuke stuttered.

"If that's the case, then I will remind you, now." Naruto said, disappearing.

As if on queue, Sasuke turned on his Sharingan. He knew that at a moment like this, Naruto would pull no punches.

"Ino, get out of here! I can handle Naruto myself."

An evil laugh echoed though the night.

"Underestimating me again, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head met gravel as Naruto slammed a Rasengan into his back. Then he was launched into the air and barraged by thousands of punches. When he finally landed, his ribs were broken, as was his nose, the bones of his hands and feet were shattered and he was unconscious. Naruto turned to Ino.

"Sakura-chan will deal with you later. Take the teme to the hospital and ask to see Tsunade-baa-chan." He growled.

--

Sakura was in tears again, but this time it wasn't because of Sasuke. This time it was because of what she did. Now she was at the last page, the one that was written just before they met at the club. It was a song that he had written. As she read, two things fell out of the diary, a tape and a letter from the hokage.

The tape had the same title as the song in the diary. On the dresser, she saw an old tape player, and she put the tape in and pushed play. Even though the player was old, it worked perfectly.

"This song kind of has a dual dedication. I wrote it because of what the teme had been doing to Sakura-chan, but as I wrote it, it reminded me of what she has done to me. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't in love with her, but I can't help it, I'll always love her no matter what. I can just hope and pray that she'll be happy with Sasuke-teme. Besides, I'd rather her happy with him than sad with me any day. It's just really, really hard. Well, here goes. This song is called 'Can't Help But Wait'."

**  
**_I can't help but wait  
Ooohh uh  
Can't help but wait_

I see you, you with him  
He ain't right but you don't trip  
You stand by while he lies  
Then turn right round and forgive

I can't take to see your face  
With those tears runnin down your cheeks  
But what can I do  
I gotta stay true  
Because deep down I'm still a G  
And I don't want to come between you and your man  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can

Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait

It ain't fresh to just let him call the shots  
You're a queen you should be  
Gettin all that someone's got  
You should be rockin the latest and purses  
Bracelets and watches you're worth  
Much more than that occasional I know that I love you  
I'm thinking of you and I don't wanna come  
Between you and your man no  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can

Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change

Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait

Get it together  
You can do better  
See is believin  
And I see what you need so  
I'm going to play my position  
Let you catch what you've been missing  
I'm calling out

Girl cuz I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait

Till you get that with him  
It don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait

Can't help but wait babe nonono  
I can't help but wait  
Ooohh  
Can't help wait  
No oh no oh no oh

She felt horrible. She had never thought about how Naruto had felt, especially after he brought Sasuke back to her. And the fact that she had abused him during their genin day wasn't helping either. But she also knew that she couldn't love another just yet. She didn't want to get hurt again, and she certainly didn't want to hurt Naruto again by going out with someone because of lust.

She shot up when the front door opened. Before her, frozen in place, was the one she had mistreated and abused, the one that had stood by her through thick and thin. She was busted.

"Sakura-chan, is that my…" Naruto began.

"It is. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read it. It wasn't any of my business." She said.

"It's alright. No harm done. I have nothing to hide from you."

As he walked forward, he saw the page she was on and the letter on the floor. He also saw the tape in the player.

"So… you listened to the tape, huh?"

She nodded, not trusting her mouth for a minute.

"And… what did you think of it Sakura-chan?"

That did it. She launched herself into his arms and started crying again.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I'm so sorry! I'm such an ugly person. How could you love some one like me?"

Naruto could take no more. He gently lifted her to face him and smiled.

"You're not ugly Sakura-chan. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I'll always love no matter what you do, just like I said."

Sakura looked at him, feeling the love radiating off of him.

"I can't, not yet, maybe someday, just not now."

"Then I'll wait."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"Then I'll still wait."

She chuckled.

"That doesn't make sense Naruto."

"Does love ever make sense?"

She stopped.

He was right. Love seldom, if ever, made any sense. But she was glad that he'd be waiting for her, and she fully intended to give him a chance when she was ready.

"That reminds me, I have a surprise for you Sakura-chan."

"What is it?"

"Baa-chan just gave me my father's property. I have a new house, fully furnished and everything. I wanted you to come see it."

"That's great Naruto! But, who was you're dad?"

"Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Sakura went wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?"

Naruto nodded.

--

"This is beautiful Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Isn't it? My own house all to myself; I love it!"

That reminded Sakura that she now had no where to live because she certainly wasn't living with Sasuke anymore.

"Naruto, could I…"

"Sure you can Sakura-chan."

"Huh?"

"Of course you could live here with me. Believe it or not, I do get lonely sometimes. We'll get you're stuff tomorrow."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Really? Naruto you're the best friend I could ever have!" She squealed, hugging him.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan."

There we go the end of track 2. I hope you guys liked it. As always, please review. They keep me going.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys, Akiro Knight here. I just realised that its kind of fun doing songfics. This one is one of my favourite breakup songs, Enough Cryin' by Mary J. Blige. Enjoy and as always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks.

'normal speech'

'_flashbacks, song lyrics, and thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi and Inner Sakura/Ino'**

_Track 3: Enough Cryin'_

Naruto woke up the next morning to pink hair and a weight on his chest. He was slightly confused. Why was Sakura in his bed? Suddenly, he remembered the night before.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback begins._

_Sakura had just gone to bed in one of the guest rooms that was next to the master bedroom and Naruto was on his way to his own bed from the bathroom. As he passed Sakura's room, he heard a small whimpering sound. As he cracked the door his ears detected the sound of crying, his eyes saw a petite figure tossing and turning, and his heart broke._

_Sakura was in the middle of a nightmare, and by the looks of things, it wasn't getting any better. He quickly crossed the distance to her bed and sat on the bed. He softly caressed her cheek and softly called to her._

_"Sakura-chan, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up."_

_Slowly, she began to awaken. She opened her eyes to find a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring back at her, filled with worry and love. She sat up and quickly rubbed her eyes._

"_You were having a nightmare, Sakura-chan. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_Well, I was running from Sasuke in the woods. He had this crazed look in his eye, like he was going to kill me. He had a scythe in his hand and he kept repeating 'You're cheating on me.' I was so scared." She said, beginning to cry once more._

_This time, Naruto embraced her and stroked her back._

"_It's okay, Sakura-chan. I won't let anything happen to you. The teme is in the hospital right now, so he can't hurt you."_

"_How'd he get there?"_

"_Let's just say his face and my fist had a little chat about what I said would happen to him if he had ever hurt you."_

_Sakura giggled softly through her tears. Naruto always had the ability to cheer her up when she needed it._

"_What did they talk about?"_

"_My fist reminded his face what real pain felt like. But it's nothing that Tsunade-baa-chan can't handle by morning."_

"_That bad huh?"_

"_It was either that or I would have killed him, but I saved that pleasure for you." He smiled._

_Sakura laughed again._

"_Gee Naruto, you're so considerate."_

_They both broke out in laughter. After a while, they calmed down enough to put proper sentences together._

"_Thanks for being there for me Naruto."_

"_Hey, what are best friends for? Will you be alright, Sakura-chan?"_

"_I should be."_

"_Well, if you need anything, no matter what time, come and tell me. My room is right next door, okay?"_

"_Okay, thanks again Naruto."_

"_Anytime, remember I'll always be there for you."_

_They shared a brief, but comforting hug. That warmth that radiated from Naruto made Sakura feel safe and loved._

"_G'night Sakura-chan."_

"_G'night."_

_As Naruto left, Sakura tried to settle back to sleep but to no avail. She was scared of falling asleep alone, lest he come after her._

_She entered Naruto's room and walked over to his bed. He immediately awoke._

"_What is it Sakura-chan? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could stay in here with you. There's a chair in the corner that I can use. You don't have to get up."_

"_You will not. You're gonna sleep right here with me. Besides, this bed is too big for just one person anyway."_

"_Really, you wouldn't mind?"_

"_Would you get in here already?" He said smiling._

_She got into the bed next to him and snuggled close to him. Naruto thought it strange for Sakura to be snuggling with him when she had just found out about her unfaithful ex-boyfriend. But he wasn't going to complain about it. The pair soon settled into sleep into each other's arms._

_End flashback_

As he thought about last night, Sakura started to wake up.

"Morning Sakura-chan, did you sleep well?"

"The best sleep I've had in a long while. Thanks again Naruto."

Naruto nodded, trying to control himself. He had really wanted to kiss her just now. But he knew that she had other thing on her mind, like how she was going to fair when they went to get her stuff.

"Are you ready to go Sakura-chan?"

She knew this was coming, and she was dreading it.

"I guess so."

As they arrived at the Uchiha's house, Sakura took a deep breath. It was now or never. A hand enclosed itself around hers.

"Don't worry. You can do this. I'll be right there with you."

She smiled and knocked on the door.

"S-Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to get my things. I'm leaving Sasuke. You can have a nice life with Ino. We're through."

'_Cause um  
The sex was good  
You had my mind  
And I  
I let you come back every time  
You would  
Violate and cross the line  
And you  
Knew that I would be the type  
To _

_Always wait so patiently  
thinkin'  
you was comin' home to me  
Well  
Damn, I never heard the keys  
or  
Felt ya taps sayin' are you sleep_

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I still lo…"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT SASUKE-BAKA! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU JUST USED ME!" Sakura shouted, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"I said I was sorry Sakura. What more do you want?"

_Rewind that!  
_

'_Cause um  
The sex was good  
You had my mind  
And I  
I let you come back every time  
You would  
Violate and cross the line  
And you  
Knew that I would be the type  
To _

_Always wait so patiently  
thinkin'  
you was comin' home to me  
Well  
Damn, I never heard the keys  
or  
Felt ya taps sayin' are you sleep  
_

"What more do I want? I gave you everything, Sasuke! My love, my time, my energy; I have wasted two years of my live with you and many more pining over you. And you accused me of cheating, when it was you all this time?! Do you know what it feels like when someone betrays you like that! And on top of that you have the nerve to sing your heart out for someone that wasn't me, your girlfriend!"

_Don't wanna play house no more  
So dumb  
To think you gon'  
Marry me  
I got to be out my mind  
To think I need someone to carry me  
I've done enough cryin', cryin', cryin'  
It's time to say bye, bye, bye  
It's time I do something  
For me  
_

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was actually scared of his ex. Her fury was second only to Naruto's when it came to her. He'd be lucky if he made it out of this in one piece.

_It's time I choose my foes  
Choose my friends  
Be with my family  
Baby, listen girlfriend  
Where you been?  
We ain't seen you in weeks  
Been chasin' this fool around  
Thinkin' he gon' hold me down  
I would follow his lead  
Thinkin' I would be the one  
He keep around  
When I ain't need  
Not ya finance  
And all that I needed  
Real commitment  
I really couldn't see it  
Not the real man  
Said you was being  
In this relationship  
So many men think that all a girl needs  
Is to be sold a dream  
But I won't  
Fall for it  
_

"But, you know what? I hope you and Ino have a great life. I'm not going to wish bad on you guys. But you could've at least broken up with me first. It's too late for you to stop me now. I've done enough crying."

_  
Don't wanna play house no more  
So dumb  
To think you gon'  
Marry me  
I got to be out my mind  
To think I need someone to carry me  
I've done enough cryin', cryin', cryin'  
It's time to say bye, bye, bye  
It's time I do something  
For me  
_

_Don't wanna  
Play house no more  
You treat me wrong  
Tired of you playin' me  
I been lookin' at the front door  
This ain't yours  
So let me do me  
Don't wanna play house no more  
No more  
Tired of you playin' me  
I've done enough  
Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
It's time  
I do  
Something for Me  
_

Each and every word made Naruto's heart swell with pride as his cherry blossom stood up for herself.

**"It's about damn time she did, kit! I was beginning to she was a Sasuke-obsessed air-head bimbo." **Kyuubi stated.

Naruto decided to ignore the comment. He was enjoying the show in front of him.

_  
[Rap:  
You turned ya back  
And back I came runnin'  
But the simple fact is that _

_You ain't want me  
I done enough lyin' and cryin'  
To myself  
Nothin' left to do but move  
What else can I do but leave?  
I believed you  
When Mary need  
But now I gotta breeze  
I be's with LT  
When you come to ya senses  
But then it's too late  
That's always how it be  
Catch me  
With the B's on the wheels  
Giuseppe on the heels  
Shoulda Marc Jacob  
Fe-Fe bag me  
When you had me  
Next dude will gladly  
Pick up where you left off  
Ice me  
Wife me  
You ain't gon' have me_

Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
(Cryin', cryin', cryin')  
It's time to say  
Bye, bye, bye  
It's time I do something  
For me  


Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura cut him off.

"But I haven't even got to your worst offense. Not only did you hurt and betray me, but you betrayed Naruto. He trusted you with taking care of me. I can't believe I made him go through all the trouble to get you back if you were just going to betray us!"

_  
Don't wanna play house no more  
So dumb  
To think you gon'  
Marry me  
I got to be out my mind  
To think I need someone to carry me  
I've done enough cryin', cryin', cryin'  
It's time to say bye, bye, bye  
It's time I do something  
For me  
_

_Don't wanna play house no more  
So dumb  
To think you gon'  
Marry me  
I got to be out my mind  
To think I need someone to carry me  
I've done enough cryin', cryin', cryin'  
It's time to say bye, bye, bye  
It's time I do something  
For me  
_

"That's enough Sakura!"

This time Sakura did stop, for it was Naruto voice that boomed in the room. She knew that she had crossed the line with that one. She knew that Naruto had done that for the both of them, not just her.

"Even though what Sakura-chan said is correct, we are still a team. If we are going to be able to work together as a team, we have to put this behind us. Agreed?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded. They knew better than to argue with Naruto while he was like this.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I know I betrayed you two, and I don't expect you to trust me fully as yet, but please give me another chance?" Sasuke asked.

After a night at the hospital, and a night enduring the wrath of the Hokage, he had thought about what he'd done for a while. He almost started crying when he remembered their eyes. Both were angry, yes. But they were also hurt. That day he vowed that he'd do whatever it took to make sure that never happened again.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, teme." Naruto said, giving him a one-handed hug, which Sasuke wholeheartedly returned.

After Naruto backed off, Sakura walked up to Sasuke and hugged him as well. But she made one thing perfectly clear.

"Although I do forgive you, Sasuke, I'm still leaving. That's not going to change."

"I understand. I hope you find someone that cares for you better than I did."

"Thanks, Sasuke. I hope you and Ino do well too. I am expecting nieces and nephews from you two."

Everyone laughed.

Naruto looked at Sakura and this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"_I think I just found the perfect man for you, Sakura."_

A/N: YES! I am so proud of myself! The Naruto/Sakura moment was awesome. And Sasuke does have a heart in there… somewhere… underneath all the emo-ness. Well I'm off. As always, please review. Thanks, y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys, Akiro Knight here, and I am on a roll. This one is One Word by Elliott Yamin. Enjoy and as always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks.

'Normal speech'

'_Flashbacks, song lyrics, and thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi and Inner Sakura/Ino'**

_Track 3: One Word_

It's been about a month since the little fiasco between Team 7, and everything is about back to normal. But one thing was made perfectly clear to, not only Sasuke, but also to Ino and the rest of Rookie Nine… never cross an Uzumaki or piss off a Haruno that has been apprenticed by Sannin, for if you do… let's just say that you'd be either KIA, MIA, or, if you somehow managed to live through it, be out of action for a very long time. Unfortunately, Ino found that out the hard way.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback begins._

_Sakura and Naruto were on their way to the training grounds to meet Sasuke for a friendly sparring match, to strengthen their bonds as a team again. They didn't know that Sasuke had invited Ino to watch the match. Apparently, he thought it good to get the whole matter resolved between Ino and Sakura, since the two hadn't made any attempts to make amends, mostly on Ino's part._

"_Sasuke-kun, what is she doing here?" Ino asked her boyfriend._

"_I should be asking the same thing, Sasuke." Sakura asked, not even bothering to mask her mild annoyance._

"_Well, I thought that I would be a good idea if you two could resolve whatever you have against each other. I mean, you used to be best friends if I remember correctly."_

"_I honestly have nothing to say. I'm over what happened already. If she still can't get over herself then that's her problem." Ino stated._

"_Correction Ino, you have no right to say anything. You weren't the one that was betrayed by her best friend, were you?" Naruto said._

"_So what; the better woman won. Forehead didn't stand a chance."_

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi had the same reaction._

'_**Oh crap.'**_

_Faster than one could blink, Ino was flat on her back clutching her nose, howling in pain._

_Over her stood a livid Sakura, her fist thickly surrounded by blue chakra. The look on her face caused Kyuubi soil himself in his cage._

"_Let's get something straight you bimbo-slut porker, I may have lost, but at least I can get a man on my own, instead of stealing someone else's! The only reason that I avoided you was because I needed to be alone. As far as I'm concerned, you can do what you want. The only reason you did that was because you were jealous of the fact that I won first. So who's the better woman now, little girl?"_

_To say that both Naruto and Sasuke were proud was an understatement. They were ecstatic, especially Naruto. For Sasuke, it was kind of bittersweet. He was glad that Sakura finally stood up for herself, for it showed that she had grown up and changed into a better person. But, his girlfriend's screaming out in pain broke his heart, even though she deserved it. It was a sound that he never wanted to hear again._

"_I know that your heart is breaking Sasuke, so forgive me. I just had to set the record straight. Just take care of her. I may be pissed at her, but she's still my friend."_

_Sasuke nodded._

_They had decided to postpone the sparring until Ino was better._

_Ino came out okay, compared to what could've happened. But never again did she dare call our pink-haired medic-nin 'forehead'._

_End flashback_

Sakura woke up and felt a light breeze on her shoulder, which tickled a little. She looked up to see Naruto sleeping peacefully beside her. She couldn't help but think that he was very good-looking. She could hardly believe that this was the same boy she knew from five years ago.

Back then, she thought that he was just a twelve-year-old nuisance with no family and no ninja brains or skills. But now, he was a seventeen-year-old heartthrob that had a kind heart and an infectious smile to boot. His ninja smarts weren't anything to sneeze at either.

She thought back to the day she met Sasuke at the hospital, during Ino's little visit. She had half expected for him to start yelling at her for what she did to his new girl, but instead, he pulled her to the side and asked her for a favour, one that surprised her greatly.

"_Please Sakura, if you decide to start dating again, please give first Naruto a chance? All of Konoha knows what he's done for us, even if he had to sacrifice himself to do it. I always thought I had it hard, until I met him. Even though he was beaten daily when he was little, and even though we took him for granted, insulted him, broke him emotionally, and sometimes physically, he always smiled. He deserves to be happy, even if it was for a little while. Promise me that you'll do that."_

How could she refuse that? She knew full well that everything Sasuke said to her that day was the truth. Back then, she wouldn't come within ten feet on him unless she had to, but now, she was snuggled with him in his bed. She felt protected, safe from harm. She completely trusted him, which was why she wasn't worried about asking him to stay with her during the night. Unless she wanted him to, he wouldn't do anything that would make her uncomfortable. He was sweet, kind, generous, and, strangely enough, romantic. What else could she call him after he wrote that song for her, even though it was a sad song, the fact that it said that he still loved her made it special to her.

But what could she do for him?

Make ramen… nah, too simple.

Get him some new kunai… nope; he now has his father's endless supply of them.

Breakfast in bed… that wasn't a bad idea; but it wasn't enough.

What else was there, write a song?

'_Of course, he'd love that.'_

Carefully, she got out of the bed so as not to wake him yet. She may not have been his girlfriend yet, but that didn't mean she couldn't do things like this for him.

Now the question was…

'_What would he want for breakfast?'_

Naruto woke up to an empty bed and wondered where Sakura was.

'_She's probably with Tsunade-baa-chan.'_

Just as he was about to climb out of bed, the door opened, revealing a smiling Sakura and a tray full of food. Naruto was speechless.

"Sakura-chan, what's all this?"

"Breakfast silly, what does it look like?"

He chuckled.

"I know that. But why in my bed?"

Sakura pouted.

"Can't I make my best guy friend in all of Fire Country breakfast in bed?"

"I guess, but what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just me thanking you for all you've done for me."

She set the tray down on his lap and sat beside him. In front of him was the song that she had written for him and underneath it was a tray of food, covered by a silver lid. (Think room service in a 5-star hotel)

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it; I think you'll like it."

He did as he was told and proceeded to read.

_Naruto,_

_You've done so much for me in the past, and I was wondering what I could do for you. I hope you like it. _

_"One Word"  
_

_I'm so into what you giving and it feel so good to me  
You're beautiful and critical it's hard to live without you, baby  
When I wake up in the morning all I want to see is you  
Heaven's blessing that he sent me unconditional and true  
Girl you mean the world to me and I hope you understand  
I will give you anything and I'll do the best I can to make you see what I see  
_

A smile crept across his face. This is how she thought about him.

_One word  
Is all I need to say exactly how I feel  
One word  
A single word that's from the heart and keep sit real  
One word  
And baby I know this one fits you to a tee  
One word  
All I can say is amazing  
_

Tears were welling up in his eyes. All his life, he hadn't been told that he was appreciated, but now he was being told that he was amazing.

_Always there when i was going through all kinds of changes  
You kept me lifted, said I'm gifted and you know I'm gonna make it  
So when you're tired and frustrated you can always count on me  
Girl I love ya and I want ya to know I'll be all you need  
Girl you gave the world to me and you made me understand  
You would give me anything and you do the best you can  
You are what I hope to be_

One word  
Is all I need to say exactly how I feel  
One word  
A single word that's from the heart and keeps it real  
One word  
And baby I know this one fits you to a tee  
One word  
All I can say is amazing  
  
_One Word  
I just want to celebrate you, baby  
And thank the Lord for sending you down to me  
And your love is the reason why I believe  
You're amazing  
So amazing  
Just amazing to me  
_

By now he was struggling to hold his tears back. He was just so happy, and touched.

_One word  
One word  
One word_

One word  
One word  
One word

One word  
One word  
One word

All I can say is amazing

One word  
Is all I need to say exactly how I feel  
One word  
A single word that's from the heart and keeps it real  
One word  
And baby I know this one fits you to a tee  
One word  
All I can say is amazing

That did it. The tears were now flowing; he couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Sakura into a bone-crushing hug, not that she minded.

"Sakura-chan, this is the best present that anyone has given me. Thank you so much."

"It was the least I could do to thank you."

"You didn't have to do anything for me, Sakura-chan. I do what I do because I care. This is… wow… I can't even think of words that would tell you how special this is to me."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. They may not have been together yet, but he didn't care, she deserved it.

Sakura turned the colour of her hair.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now eat up; Tsunade-sama wants to see you, me, and Sasuke soon."

"Where are you going? Get over here and eat this with me! Not even I could finish this all by myself."

She shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Alright"

Here we go. Track 4 is complete and is one of my best Naruto/Sakura moments, if I do say so myself. But don't let me toot my own horn. Tell me what you guys thought, what you want me to work on, the things you wand to see, etc. And you can't do that unless you review. Unfortunately, I can't read minds. Well, R&R please. See ya'll later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. I'm back. Also, I have redone tracks 1 & 2 with completely new songs and everything. I also changed the song for this chapter. Why? Read and find out. The track is called Exclusive (No Excuses) by DAY 26. Also I need someone to tell me what they want to see next chapter.

_**Track 5: Exclusive (No Excuses)**_

After finishing the hearty breakfast, Naruto and Sakura met Sasuke in the Hokage's office, the back of Tsunade's chair facing them. Sasuke smiled as the pair walked in.

"Hey you two, how are you guys?" Sasuke asked.

"We're great Sasuke, you?" Sakura replied.

"I'm okay."

Suddenly the chair turned around to reveal the Godaime Hokage herself.

"Good morning you three; I trust you slept well?"

Three nods were the response. She continued.

"You have been gathered here…" She began when someone jumped in the window.

"Am I late?" The person asked.

"No Jiraya, you're not late." Tsunade answered wryly.

Then the door burst open revealing Kakashi, Yamato, and Shizune.

"Are we late; a thousand apologies Tsunade-sama!" Yamato said bowing.

"No one is late. Now if I could continue…" She growled out when she was interrupted again by the three Shinobi. She sighed.

"Now that we are all here, I can begin. You have been gathered here to bestow upon you a great honour and mission. As you may know, you all have been trained by one of the three legendary Sannin, Sasuke by Orochimaru, Naruto by Jiraya, and Sakura by me. We still may be the three Sannin, but we are getting older and won't be able to do our duties with the same, as Gai might put it, youthfulness that we used to."

Everyone in the room shuddered at the reference. Tsunade continued

"In view of this fact, I bestow upon you three the highest honour that a team of accomplished Shinobi. Team 7, with the power vested in my as Hokage, I appoint you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, as the three Neo-Sannin. Congratulations."

It took a minute for the news to sink in, but then the full import of the message set in and pandemonium broke loose. Tears of joy, hugs, excitement; all were heard and felt in the room. Everyone in the room shared a group hug.

"We're all so proud of you." Kakashi said in a fatherly tone. He may not have been a proper sensei to Naruto and Sakura, but he was always keenly interested in their progress. They were still like the children that he never had.

"I believe that a celebration is in order." Yamato suggested.

"I agree." Jiraya started. "How about we go to…"

"Oh no, most definitely NOT the onsen Jiraya; we're not helping you with any of your 'research' projects!" Tsunade said firmly as Jiraya pouted.

"Actually, today is Sakura-chan and my date night. We do it every Wednesday at Club Shinobi. Maybe we could go there?" Naruto suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I could bring Ino-chan along too… that is if…" Sasuke began.

"It's fine Sasuke. You don't have to ask me. Bring her if you want to."

Sasuke smiled.

--

That night, Club Shinobi was packed out from end to end, standing room only. As the group (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Yamato, Shizune, Jiraya, Kakashi, and Tsunade) entered the club, Sasuke pulled Naruto aside.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yep, it's all right here." He said, handing Sasuke a packing scroll.

"Good."

--

"Good evening everyone, having a good time?" the MC said as the crowd roared.

"Aiight, that's what I like to hear. Tonight is Karaoke night. (Déjà vu much?) Our first performers both made their debuts on this stage. Please welcome Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

As the two stepped on the stage, Sakura and Ino looked at each other, confused.

'_What in the world are they doing?'_

As the two sat down on the stools on the stage and unsealed their guitars, (yes, Naruto knows how to play a guitar) Sasuke spoke to the crowd.

"We wanted to dedicate this song that my brother Naruto wrote to the two very special women that have our hearts. Their probably wondering 'what the heck are they doing?' Well, we wanted to do this because they have stood by us through thick and thin and this is how we wanted to thank them."

This was Naruto's cue. He started to play a tune as Sasuke started to sing.

**Exclusive (No Excuses) – Day 26**

(_**Sasuke's lines**__, __Naruto's lines__)_

**Life is such a crazy thing,  
It's never really what it seems,  
Cause first we were chillin,  
Now I got your feelings  
Can you tell me what this means?  
I'm going through my voicemail,  
And I'm saving every message you sent  
I tried to read between the lines,  
To see if there was somethin' I missed.**

_All of a sudden, my vision became so clear.  
Everything I needed was right here,  
Before me (before me)  
So pressed to let you know  
Just how you make me feel  
Never had a feeling that's so real  
Control me. (and I'm ready, girl I'm ready)_****

_**(Chorus)  
Don't wanna play no games,  
I want you exclusive,  
Baby, we should just do this,  
With the feelings so strong,  
How can we go on?  
No games, I want you exclusive  
There's no more excuses  
The feelings so right  
I want you girl, I need you girl**_****

_(Verse 2)  
I really love your company,  
Hate it when you gotta leave  
Another opportunity,  
For me to say everything.  
So tell me if I'm buggin,  
When you look at me like that (like that).  
I wanna say something,  
But I don't know how you're gonna react.  
_**  
All of a sudden, my vision became so clear.  
Everything I needed was right here,  
Before me **_(before me)_**  
So pressed to let you know  
Just how you make me feel  
Never had a feeling that's so real  
Control me. **_(and I'm ready, girl I'm ready)_****

_**(Chorus)  
Don't wanna play no games,  
I want you exclusive,  
Baby, we should just do this,  
With the feelings so strong (strong)  
How can we go on?  
No games, I want you exclusive  
There's no more excuses (no more excuses)  
The feelings so right  
I want you girl, I need you girl**_****

(Hook)  
_Ooohh, you knew it all along,_**  
What was going wrong,  
**_Let me state my claim_**  
Before its too late  
**_I don't care how this may sound,_**  
But you need to know right now.  
**_So I might as well just come on out and tell ya._****

_All of a sudden, my vision became so clear.  
Everything I needed was right here,  
Before me _**(before me)**_  
So pressed to let you know  
Just how you make me feel  
Never had a feeling that's so real  
Control me._** (And I'm ready, girl I'm ready)**

_**(Chorus)  
Don't wanna play no games,  
I want you exclusive, **__(exclusive)__**  
Baby, we should just do this, **_**(baby lets do this) **_**  
With the feeling's so strong **__(so strong)__**  
How can we go on? **_**(Go on)**_**  
No games, I want you exclusive  
There's no more excuses **__(no more excuses)___**(ooohh baby)**_**  
The feelings so right **__(So right)__**  
I want you girl, I need you girl  
**_

_**Don't wanna play no games,  
I want you exclusive, **__(exclusive)__**  
Baby, we should just do this, **_**(baby lets do this) **_**  
With the feeling's so strong **__(so strong)__**  
How can we go on? **_**(Go on)**_**  
No games, I want you exclusive  
There's no more excuses **__(no more excuses)___**(ooohh baby)**_**  
The feelings so right **__(So right)__**  
I want you girl, I need you girl  
**_**  
**--

When they finished, the crowd went crazy. Sakura and Ino were in tears and Jiraya was giving a nod of approval.

"That's my boy; no one could've done it better."

--

When the night was over and everyone was walking home, Sasuke nudged Naruto and winked. Naruto knew what this meant and stopped with Sakura while Sasuke and Ino kept going.

"Why are we stopping Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-hime, I need to tell you something." He said leaning close to her.

"_**Oh crap, he called us hime. Child he's 'bout to do somethin'."**_

'_I know that.'_

"What is it Naruto?"

"I need to tell you that I love you with all my heart. You're my sunshine and my rain. You're smile, you're eyes, you're style, you're swag; everything about you makes me smile from the heart. And I wanted to know if you love me like I love you."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she landed herself into his arms.

"Yes, I love you too, Naruto-kun."

They stood there for a moment and then Sakura looked up at Naruto. They inched closer to each other and tasted each other's lips. At first they were a little uncoordinated, but when Naruto licked Sakura's bottom lip, she opened her mouth and the kiss sparked to life.

"_**There you go kit, your mate has arrived. I'm happy for you."**_

'_Thanks Kyuubi.'_

They separated for air and leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you Sakura-hime."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Finally! They are together! Long time in coming wasn't it? Well, I'm off tomorrow so I'll try to update. Tell me what you guys thought. R&R. Later y'all.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Sorry for making you guys wait. My life has been a mad house since my last update. But I have a free moment now so I will make a new track. I also changed the songs in Tracks 1, 2, and 5. Check them out and please tell me if the changes made them better. This one is 'Suffocate' by J. Holiday. Enjoy.

_**Track 6: Suffocate**_

The sun had just begun to rise over the peaceful village that was known as Konoha and we find Naruto atop his father's stone face with a pad and a pencil, scribbling down a song on the paper. Well, he has only done the first line and is currently stuck. No ideas at all were flowing through his mind. All he could think about was Sakura and the past year that they had been together.

'I can't believe it's been one whole year.' He thought to himself.

"**I can. Have you seen the way you two look at each other? You two are sprung!" **Kyuubi stated.

'I guess you're right.' Naruto thought.

"I knew I'd find you here." A voice said, its warmth and smoothness only surpassed by the touch of this precious one against this skin. His breath hitched in his throat.

"G'morning, Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well last night?"

"It was alright. It would've been better if you had been there when I woke up, though."

"I know the feeling. I almost didn't get out of bed this morning. But I had to if I was going to get your anniversary present."

Sakura squealed in delight and jumped into Naruto's lap.

"You remembered!"

"How could I forget; it was the best day of my life."

"Same here."

Sakura sat up and gave Naruto a small peck on the lips, which he returned ten-fold. As she opened her mouth to give him access, she lightly scraped the back of his neck with her nails, earning a mix between a growl and a moan. She had learned that this spot was very sensitive, especially when kissed.

When they separated, Naruto's world was spinning and he felt as if he couldn't breathe… and he loved it. He honestly didn't mind if she suffocated him with a kiss. As far as he was concerned, once they got married, which hopefully would be soon, his body would be her playground, and hers would be his. Then an idea stuck him. That's what he would write about.

--

After a home cooked dinner, made by Naruto, the pair sat on the couch, in front of the window, and Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Sakura-chan, remember what you did for me when we first moved in here."

She smiled. When didn't she remember that moment?

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I finally made one for you, happy anniversary Sakura-hime."

He handed her and envelope and watched as she read it.

**Suffocate- J. Holiday**

_Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinkin about you all day long  
And I can't wait for shawty to come through  
From your lips and back up to your eyes  
My hands on your hips when we grind  
I'm fantasizin bout what I'm gonna do to you  
Got me feigning for her love can't lie  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spendin all this time with her  
And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do_

Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind

Whenever we up in this bed  
And my fingers fall in your hair  
I wonder if you feel me watchin you  
Cuz I can't go a night without your lovin  
Got me lookin at this phone  
Every time it rings I hope it's you, girl  
You got my bracin for your love and I've  
Fallen for you I can't lie  
I just wanna be with you  
And, Yes, she got me there I said it  
Somebody call the paramedics  
Tell em to hurry up and come through

Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me (can't breathe)  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me (when you touchin me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind

Don't ever leave me girl  
I need you inside my world  
I can't go a day without you  
And see nobody else will ever do  
I'll never feel like I feel with you

Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me (when you touchin me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me (oh when you talk to me)  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me (I can't breathe when you touchin me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind, ohh)

Oh no no I can't breathe  
Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)  
Oh no no I can't breathe oh no

"Naruto, I…I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, Sakura-hime."

"Huh?"

Naruto didn't answer; he just fished a velvet box out of his pocket and slid off the couch onto one knee.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

She gasped in surprise as her tears cascaded down her cheeks, just like water cascades down a waterfall.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" She screamed, jumping into his arms, kissing him full force.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I love you."

"I love you too, Namikaze Sakura-hime"

There it is. Short, but sweet. I think there will be one more chapter that will be coming soon. Remember guys, please R&R. Thanks y'all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. I've changed my mind. There is going to be a lot more in this story, but not too much, of course. I'm going to throw a monkey wrench in the works for one character. Not much Naruto/Sakura in this chapter. There's more male bonding, female pounding (not meant to sound abusive), AKA, Sakura whipping some tail, in this chapter. This one is called 'Anytime You Need a Friend' by The Beu Sisters. Enjoy.

_**Track 7: Anytime You Need a Friend**_

It was a rainy day in Konoha and our happy couple was playing around in the rain, playing a jovial game of tag, chasing each other until they were exhausted. At this very second, they were on their way to Ichiraku's for lunch. As they were about to round the corner when they heard two voices, one sounded angry and hurt, the other sounded cynical. (Try and guess who's who.)

"I can't believe you'd do this! After everything we've had, you go and do this bull! I was a fool to cheat in the first place! I had someone who loved me, and I gave it all up for you! I even asked you to marry me! What the hell, Ino?" The male said. (Surprised you, didn't I?)

"Oh please! Did you really think that I could really love a traitor? I was just having fun before I actually got serious with the man that I really love. By the way, the tears at the club when you were singing to me, I wasn't crying. I was laughing. You looked so stupid. And to believe that you did it twice is amazing. Admit it Sasuke, I have you wrapped around my little finger." Ino laughed manically.

Around the corner, Naruto and Sakura were seething. Sure, Sasuke had done the same thing to Sakura, but since then he had changed for the better. Sakura had trusted Ino with the heart of their brother, and she had crushed it to pieces. Naruto was actually starting to leak some of Kyuubi's chakra. The deadly wave left a feeling of dread and horror in the eyes of the ninja that were standing within a 5-mile radius.

"I am going to kill that little…"

"No Naruto, you have to take care of Sasuke. I'll handle the bimbo-slut porker."

Naruto calmed down enough to make the fox's cloak dissipate. Then a smirk that would make Madara Uchiha pee himself about five different colours then run away while screaming like a banshee, he disappeared from Sakura's side, reappearing in front of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, can I have a word with you someplace else?" He said, clearly restraining himself from skinning Ino alive with the dullest kunai he could find.

"Gladly, just get me away from here." was the weakened reply.

Naruto's look softened. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sure thing, bro." he replied, shunshining back to his house.

With the ex gone, Ino turned around and began walking away. She didn't get very far though. A chakra-enhanced hand yanked her backwards by the hair. Then she heard a voice that would haunt her forever.

"I wonder how Chouji likes his girls: rare or well-done." Sakura said.

Within the next instant, screams of pain could be heard all the way from Iwa.

--

"I can't believe this!" Sasuke said for the hundredth time, pacing around the room.

"Believe it bro, she did the unthinkable." Naruto said, sighing.

"I should just leave Konoha for good this time. Maybe I could find the girl for me in Iwa."

In a flash, Sasuke was on the ground, a red mark on his face from the punch he had received, looking up at a murderous Naruto.

"If you ever, and I mean ever say _**that**_ again, even jokingly, so help me I will kill you! Understand!"

Sasuke only nodded. Naruto had never hit him like that before. Sure he had cursed him out many a time, but never hit.

After helping him onto the couch, Naruto made some tea for them both. He returned to the living room to find Sasuke with his head in his hands, crying.

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find a caring smile on his brother's face. He leaned into his chest and started wailing.

Naruto just hugged Sasuke and let him cry. He needed to get this out of his system now, while the wound was still fresh. He'd be damned if he let Sasuke go back into his shell and become a cold-hearted emo-bastard again.

After about five minutes, Naruto decided he'd try to calm Sasuke down with a song that he remembered Ayame sang to him when he had been beaten on day. Secretly, he hoped that it would work.

_When you're sad,  
When you're feeling low  
When you're hurt and don't know where to go.  
Think of me-  
There I'll be,  
anytime you need a friend._

When you're down,  
And your luck runs out,  
Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,  
It's OK-  
Turn my way,  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
when you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend.

All our lives,  
anywhere we are,  
just reach out-I'll never be too far.  
Come what may  
there I'll stay,  
anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
when you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you need a friend,  
Come what may,  
There I'll stay,  
Now until the very end,  
Anytime you need a friend.  
Anytime,  
whatever it takes,  
Anytime,  
Anywhere,  
Anytime you need a friend.

Just as he had hoped, Sasuke tears had slowed to occasional hiccups.

"Feeling better, bro?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." He replied, smiling weakly.

"Good, I'm glad."

A comfortable silence enveloped them. The occasional scream was heard every now and then, but apart from that, nothing.

Naruto sat on the couch next to Sasuke, still thinking of someway to get Sasuke out of his slump and quick. An idea popped into his head.

"How about you stay over here for the night and tomorrow we go to the club, just the two of us guys, huh? I'm sure we could find you a girl at Club Shinobi. It's singles night tomorrow, if I remember correctly."

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to intrude. And don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Sakura-hime wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't mind what? Kicking that scrawny lil' broad's ass again?" said person asked, panting heavily.

"It was that bad huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"She'll be fine… as long as her new boyfriend likes a prune for a girlfriend." She said, sitting beside Sasuke. "How are you doing, Sasuke?"

"A lot better, thanks to you two. I really don't know what I'd do without you guys. And just in case you're wondering, the bruise on my cheek is from Naruto knocking some sense into me."

"Ah, that's why. You didn't have to thank us Sasuke. We're family, that's what family does for each other."

"I keep telling him that, Sakura-hime, but you know him. He's just a tad hard-headed" Naruto said, giving him a soft noogie, to which Sasuke lightly batted his hand away.

Sakura laughed at the exchange softly. They even acted like brothers.

"So, what were you two talking about before I came in?"

"I had suggested that Sasuke and I go to Club Shinobi tomorrow night, just us guys."

"Isn't tomorrow singles night?"

"Yeah, is there a problem Sakura-hime?"

"No. I think that's an awesome idea. You guys need some time to yourselves. Besides, I have to work tomorrow night. Have fun!" Sakura replied, getting up. As she rounded the corner she stopped. "Oh, and by the way Sasuke, pick one that can properly defend herself this time. Smacking Ino around is about as boring as doing my nails on my lunch break."

A few seconds later, the brothers were roaring with laughter.

"I forgot she could be this funny."

"Yep, that's my future wife for you. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sakura-hime and I were talking, and we were wondering if you wanted to be in the wedding?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I do. What do you need?"

"A best man."

Sasuke was stunned.

"You want me to be your best man?"

"Who else would I want to be it, bro? Are you sure someone didn't mess up your brain with all the crap she filled it with?"

Sasuke chuckled. He knew that Naruto was just being goofy about that.

"I'd be honoured to be your best man, but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You will be my best man when I get married, and the godfather to my kids."

Naruto smiled.

"Deal."

I told you guys I'd throw a monkey wrench in the works. This just made the whole story longer. Now you guys, my faithful readers, can tell me who will end up with Sasuke. Make sure you tell me why (1 sentence will do).

Sasuke/Temari

Sasuke/Tenten

Sasuke/OC (tell me about your character.)

Thanks everyone, please R&R. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys

Hey you guys. I'm back after my little brother crashed my laptop. I have read the reviews and I have decided to use Tenten and Sasuke. I did this because I wanted to try something different, something that I've never done. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy it. This one will be a double. The tracks are 'Forever' by Chris Brown and 'Heaven Sent' by Keyshia Cole.

_**Track 8: Forever / Heaven Sent**_

Sasuke was up in the guest bedroom getting ready for Singles' Night. He was actually looking forward to it. He decided that now would be the best time to find someone else. He was still hurting, but thanks to his family, he was feeling a lot better. Then there was his usual, Sasuke-like pride that wouldn't allow himself to be bested by an ex. He was determined to have fun tonight.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you ready yet? You don't have to put on every piece of clothing that you own on. Hurry up or we'll be late!" Naruto bellowed from the front door.

"Alright I'm coming! Keep your headband on!" Sasuke shouted back.

He came down the stairs a little later. Standing next to Naruto, he saw that they were dressed as the exact opposite to each other. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt. There were groups of red stripes, five each, the first being thin, the fifth being thick, then repeating. He wore it out and with diamond-studded gold cufflinks. He had a pair of baggy black jeans on and wore a medium-sized gold chain about his neck. Naruto, on the other hand, had a white long-sleeved shirt that had the same format as Sasuke's, except for the colour being changed from red to blue. The jewellery was also the same, except it was silver, and the chain was thinner and had an 'S' for Sakura on it. Naruto's jeans were a dark shade of blue.

"It's about time you got down here. Sakura-hime's already left for work."

"Sorry! Geez, I didn't know we were on a time limit."

"C'mon, let's go. We have to find a girl for you."

Sasuke smiled. He was really lucky to have his team. At first, he only thought of them as dead weight. Now he wouldn't replace them for anything. They kept him alive and grounded. They knew him intricately, and he knew them the same way.

--

The club was packed with people. Single ninja were everywhere trying to find that special spark. Sasuke was beginning to get a little apprehensive.

"This might not have been the best idea Naruto. I don't think I'm ready to start dating again yet." He said.

"So what are you gonna do, sit around the house moping about the tramp that cheated on you? The Sasuke I remember wouldn't have let some trick win like this. The Sasuke I remember was resilient and took things in stride. The Sasuke I remember…"

"…was a cold-hearted bastard who didn't know the meaning of love even if it had walked up to him and smacked him in the face. Is that the Sasuke you want back?"

Naruto's face softened and he smiled.

"Sasuke, we both know that I never want to see _that_ Sasuke again. I just want you to stop doubting yourself and get back out there. I know that this is your first heartbreak and that it hurts, but you get over it sooner than you think. Sometimes it happens in just one night. No one's asking you to go and make babies with the first person you meet. Just take it slowly and you'll be fine. If all else fails, you can consider tonight as my way of helping you get a certain someone out of your head. Okay?"

This made Sasuke feel better. All previous apprehension had disappeared and was replaced with a surging confidence that he never knew he had. Proudly, he strutted into the club, a contented Naruto following him.

The evening was a little disappointing to Sasuke, as he left another girl that reminded him of Ino, flaky and superficial. Was there no one who had some kind of substance to them; someone who saw him as something more than a nice face and high status? He wanted someone who would be there when he was old and couldn't do the things he could do now, someone who would be there through thick and thin, someone like… her!

He saw her talking to Naruto, as they were walking over to him. She was really cute. She also had a figure of a goddess; all of her curves were in the right places. Even though he noticed all of these things, the first thing that struck him was her smile. It was enough to light up a room. But the strange thing was that she looked awfully familiar to him, yet he couldn't place her.

"There you are Sasuke! I wanted you to meet someone that you have seen before, but never really met. This is Tenten. She is on Neji's team." He said, turning to Tenten to introduce Sasuke.

After a minute, Naruto left the pair, letting them get acquainted.

'_Hopefully, she can fill the hole Ino left in his heart.'_ He thought to himself as he watched from a distance.

--

As the night went on, Sasuke and Tenten learned more and more about each other. Sasuke learned that Tenten had just broken up with Neji because of some clan issues. Tenten found out that Sasuke had just ended his engagement with Ino because she was unfaithful. They also learned other things that they had in common.

"So," Sasuke started. "How are you coping with your break-up? I mean, it sounds like you two were really in love with each other. How are you able to do this?"

"Well, it's not easy. But before we split, Neji made me promise that I would find someone else that would make me happy. I know that he'll never replace Neji, but it wouldn't be fair to him if I expected another Neji. So I decided that, while I wouldn't forget Neji, I would give someone else a chance."

Sasuke thought about what she had said. It was exactly what he needed to do for himself. He smiled at her.

"He'd be really proud of you. You're a very strong person. He did a good job choosing someone like you. From what Naruto has told me, you're very smart and determined. You are also very beautiful. I admire you, Tenten." He said genuinely.

Tenten blushed. Not even Neji had given her so many compliments at once.

"Thank you Sasuke. I really appreciate it."

"It was a pleasure to say it."

They both smiled at each other, a hint of pink adorning their faces.

"By the way, how are you dealing with yours?

Sasuke looked at the drink in his hand.

"To tell you the truth, if it wasn't for Naruto and Sakura, I'd probably be back at my house moping around. They are more than my team-mates. They're my family, and I wouldn't trade them in for anything." Sasuke paused and smiled.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"I was just remembering yesterday. I was a mess after I broke up with her. It was so bad that Naruto had to sing to me to calm me down. He could've been doing something with Sakura, but he just sat there and comforted me. He was the one who convinced me to come tonight. I'm glad he did. If he hadn't, then I wouldn't have met you. I know that this will sound weird, but I feel like I'm alive again when I'm around you, and we only just met. Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do."

The DJ interrupted the moment and announced.

"The next song is for all my ladies who are looking for that someone special."

The song started to play and the couples began to make their way to the floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked.

"I would love to."

_1,2,3,4  
Heyyyy  
Forever  
Heyyyy  
Forever  
_

Something washed over Sasuke as the song began to play, so much so that he began to sing the words in Tenten's ear as they danced.

_  
It's you  
And me  
Moving at the speed of light  
Into eternity  
Tonight  
Is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
Imma take you there  
Imma take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand come with me_

The more he sang, the more he believed that he just might've found the one he had been looking for.

_Chorus  
It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor_

Verse2  
Sounds like we're on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you, you and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside  
I'm driving you take the front seat  
I just need you to trust me (girl, girl, girl)  


Tenten had seen a side of Sasuke that only three other people had ever seen before, and she liked it. He may not have been Neji, but he did give her hope that she could love again. Maybe she could even love him?

_  
Chorus  
It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
Dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor_

Bridge  
It's a long way now  
So high off the ground  
Sending for an angel  
Bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from  
Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying "What a beautiful lady!"  
No ifs, and, or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart  
Its feeling amazing  
No one else that matter  
You love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl  
Oh, oh, yea, yea  
I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Chorus  
I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
Dance with me C'mon  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor

Ooooohhhh (fade out) 

As the song ended, the DJ took the mike again.

"It's almost that time again ladies and gentlemen. So the last song is for my fellas who have been looking for their future tonight."

Tenten looked up at Sasuke.

"Are you up for one last dance?"

"I would be honoured."

_Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.  
_

Tenten started to return the serenade in Sasuke's ear. Her voice was soft, but the message was clear.

_  
Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
when it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
Don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door_

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
You can't help who your love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love  


_CHORUS:  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
_

Sasuke felt himself wanting to stay here with Tenten, never wanting to the moment to end. She was offering her heart to him, and he'd be damned if he'd turn her down and crush her further, not after tonight.

_Now you can wait your whole life trine change  
what the fear from what it's been  
you may have put your whole life into a man  
loving what you thought that could've been.  
I don't wanna swing your change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door_

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
You can't help all your love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

CHORUS  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one  
I wanna be the one (sent from heaven)

CHORUS:  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Sasuke couldn't control it anymore. He leaned into her ear and said…

"I want you to be the one that I love now. I don't know that I can do it right now, but, if you'll wait for me, I'll make sure that you'll never regret it. I won't make you cry, and I'll do my best to keep you happy. That is my promise to you. Will you wait for me?"

"Only if you'll wait for me in return."

"I'd be insane not to Tenten."

They smiled as they drew closer to each other, sealing their deal with a soft, chaste kiss.

From across the room, Naruto smiled as his heart swelled with joy and pride.

"You did it Sasuke. You finally found your special someone." He whispered, smiling.

Well there it is y'all. I hope you can understand why I wanted to have Sasuke and Tenten together. Please tell me what you thought in a review. I like reading them, they give me ideas. Until next time, this is Akiro Knight, signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys

Hey you guys. It's Akiro Knight here. Before we get started, I have soon good news. One, I may be able to update faster not that school is out. Two, the next two chapters are dedicated to Javie25, who gave me the ideas for the next two chapters. This track is _'With U'_ by Chris Brown. I hope that you'll enjoy this as much as I do.

_**Track 9: With U**_

Sasuke was very cheerful as he walked towards the Yamanaka Flower Shoppe. He wore an uncharacteristic smile that severely clashed with his attire that screamed "moody brooder." He walked in and made his way to the counter. Ino looked up and smirked.

"So… looks like you couldn't stay away from me after all. What can I _do_ for you Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a seductive tone.

Sasuke, however, wasn't even fazed by this, for his mind had been clouded by his thoughts of Tenten and the past month they had spent together. They had grown much closer since that day in the club. Ever since that day, he had an even brighter outlook on life. There was an extra spring in his step. The part of him that still yearned for Ino had died that night in the club.

Ino noticed the sparkle in his eye and grit her teeth. He was supposed to be heartbroken and crawling back to her, not passing her by completely.

"Well, Ino, I need a red rose, just one with a pink ribbon." He said

Ino was slightly peeved at the request. For someone whose spirit had been shattered, he seemed to be pretty happy. But she couldn't mess with the order and risk tarnishing the reputation of her family's shop. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve. She went into the back and picked out the fullest red rose she could find, just like she used to when they had been together. Hopefully, this would at least make him think that she still liked him. Then she'd have him wrapped around her little finger once again. She was back with the order within seconds.

"Here you go, that will be 500¥ please. And, if I may ask, who is the rose for?" Ino asked.

Sasuke knew what she was trying to do and decided it was time to take her down a few pegs.

"It's for someone." He smirked.

Ino grit her teeth again. This was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Is this someone a girl?" She asked.

"Yes." He said dryly.

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe."

"Describe her for me."

"Well, she has a beautiful smile, one that lights up a room. She has a petite frame, curves in all the right places, very beautiful, and has luxurious hair. It just so happens to be the colour of my favourite candy."

Ino had an evil grin on her face. He had been describing her the whole time. Or so she thought.

"And that colour would be?"

Sasuke smirked again. This would be the kicker that knocked her down.

"Milk chocolate brown, I'm surprised Ino. I expected you to have known that after a year of being a couple."

He placed a wad of yen on the counter and turned to walk out. As he hit the door, he turned.

"By the way, I forgot to thank you for the fling that we had over the past year. It was really fun and very entertaining. I'm so glad you cheated on me, because now I have the woman of my dreams thanks to my family. Have fun wit Chouji though. Remember, I want nieces and nephews from you two." He said, walking off.

The smile he had on his face widened as he heard Ino shriek in fury.

--

Back at the house, Naruto was pacing around the room nervously. He had sent Sasuke to the market over an hour ago for five things and he still wasn't back as yet. To make matters worse, the girls were supposed to be there at 5:30 and it was already 4:45.

Why was he worried? Well, today was the day that Sasuke wanted to ask Tenten if she would stay with him forever. Yes, he wanted to marry her. He knew that he might be rushing it, but he wasn't going to lose something that he treasured so deeply. Sure he was scared of a repeat of Ino, but for some reason, he decided that Tenten was worth the chance. He decided that he had made her wait long enough and wanted to start over with someone better. Naruto was only too happy to help him out. It was also like a 'bring the girl home to meet the family' kind of thing. So the guys decided to make tonight a 'ladies/couples night', complete with massages, dinner, music, and candlelight. Then they would use the onsen that was part of Naruto's property.

But none of that could actually happen until Sasuke had returned from the market.

As if on cue, Sasuke walked into the house and laced the bags on the table.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed.

"I stopped by the flower shop to mess with a certain person's head." He answered.

The look on Naruto's face changed from annoyance to intrigue and he started to give the evil little smirk that made Orochimaru cower in his new snake skin.

"Really, do tell."

"She was livid, it was so funny. I swear that I saw smoke come out of her ears. It felt so good. I wanted to do it again but I had to get back here to get ready for tonight."

As Sasuke told Naruto what had exactly transpired, he was rolling on the floor with laughter.

After he calmed down, they set out to turn the place into a girl's dream vacation.

--

At 5:30 on the nose, Sakura and Tenten walked into the house to find that it had been completely changed. The once cream walls were now a deep, warm red. Candles lined the room and rose petals created a trail that lead to one of the guest bedroom.

"What in the world is all this?" Tenten asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sakura answered.

There were two robes, one light blue that was labelled with an S, the other a dusty pink that bore a T. There was also a note that said:

_To our wonderful and lovely ladies,_

_Tonight is all about you, and to get started, you will each receive massages courtesy of the finest and well-trained young men in all of Fire Country. Please change into your robes made of the finest cotton in Suna. In exactly half an hour, we will be in to care for your every need. In the mean time, please enjoy the fresh fruit and chocolate._

_Your devoted and caring men,_

_Naruto and Sasuke_

Both Sakura and Tenten wore bright smiles and tinted cheeks.

"Wow, are we in for a night or what?" Tenten said.

"Oh yes, a night of pampering and luxury; I love it."

--

Exactly half an hour later, the room door opened, revealing a shirtless Sasuke and a wife-beater bearing Naruto. Both girls turned the colour of the walls and Tenten had a tiny bit of drool on her lip.

Smirking, Sasuke playfully licked it off and kissed her.

"Hello Tenten, enjoying yourself?"

She could only nod, enraptured by his chiselled appearance.

"And hello to you my little vixen." Naruto said to an equally red and entranced Sakura, kissing her softly.

After preparing them with the massaging oil, (Ahem, KY his and hers anyone) they started to work on the supple yet tight and stressed bodies that lay in front. After working through the initial tension, they applied a little chakra to their fingers and continued; the contented sighs and moans of the ladies as their reward. Soon, temptation began knocking at the door of the boy's minds and they didn't want to do anything to make the situation uncomfortable. Slowly they retracted the chakra they had used to bring their ladies pleasure and relaxation. Gently, they roused their beauties, which had fallen asleep during the massage.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, there are clothes waiting for you in the next room. See you there."

With that, they disappeared.

--

At dinner, all was about normal, except for the fact that Naruto wasn't wolfing down his food like it was going to disappear.

For a moment, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and both of them knew that this was the moment of truth.

Lightly tapping his glass with his fork, Naruto got the girl's attention.

"As everyone already knows, last month Sakura-hime and I became engaged and for me, this is the way I wanted to celebrate it, with my family. But we're here for another, more important reason. Sasuke, would you like to add a few words?"

Nodding, Sasuke rose and knelt before Tenten. His hand went to his pocket and drew out a box.

"Tenten, for the past month, you and I have gotten to know each other really well. I feel like I've known you all my life. You know what I need and when I need it. You've been there for me when I was going through one of the toughest periods of my life, along with my family. I'm so grateful that I listened to them and met you. You are my sunshine and my rain. During the past month, I realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I don't want to rush you. I love you Tenten."

He opened the small velvet box, revealing a silver ring that had five stones around the band: a ruby, a blue sapphire, a pink sapphire, an emerald, and a diamond.

"Will you, when you are ready, marry me?"

_I need ya boo  
I gotta see ya boo  
And the hearts all over  
the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all  
over the world  
tonight_

I need ya boo, (ooh)  
I gotta see ya boo(hey)  
And the hearts all over  
the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all  
over the world  
tonight  


Tenten's shock slowly faded into happiness.

_  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you a stunna  
Hot lil' figure,  
Yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class of your own  
And...  
Ooh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind and.._

Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
Cuz if I gotchu,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And

Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
Cuz with every kiss  
and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't  
be the only one,  
I bet there's hearts  
all over the world  
tonight,  
With the love of their  
life who feel..  
What I feel when I'm

With you

_Ahh Girl  
With you  
_

She thought about the past month and started to cry.

_  
Oh Girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's  
no one left then,  
You're like Jordan's on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I  
cannot wait now,  
Hey! little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know.. that I will try,  
To be your everything yeah_

Cuz if I gotchu,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And yeah

Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
Cuz with every kiss  
and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't  
be the only one,  
I bet there's hearts  
all over the world  
tonight,  
With the love of their  
life who feel..  
What I feel when I'm

With you _ x5 __  
Ohh  
With you __ x5 __  
Yeah Heh_

And I  
Will never try to deny,  
That you were my whole life,  
Cuz if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your  
all and nothing,  
Cuz' if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best  
part of my day...

"Yes!" She screamed, launching herself into her arms.

The four people in the room were too involved in the joy of the moment to notice the pair of eyes that was watching from a nearby window, or so it appeared.

_**To be continued…**_

There you go. Now I have a contest for all my readers. If you can tell me what each stone in Tenten's engagement ring stands for and why, you'll be able to tell me what you want to see in chapters 11 and 12, since 10 is already dedicated to Javie25. That doesn't mean that this person can't answer; they can. Everyone can. You have until the next update which should be around this weekend, when I will crown the winner. Until then… ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. It's Samuel Ray Knight here, and yes I am back. I'm so sorry for the long, drawn-out wait. University is no joke. I can't really promise a regular update schedule, but I will try to do so whenever I get the chance. But don't worry; ****'Moving On & Returning'**** will still be updated. I had hit a roadblock in all of the craziness. But I'm slowly starting back. I haven't forgotten you guys. Thank you for always reminding me that I have readers out there who enjoy my work. **

**The song for this chapter is Nicole Scherzinger's ****Don't Hold Your Breath****. Javie25, this is your idea in action. Thanks again for the idea.**

_**Track 10: Don't Hold Your Breath**_

Sasuke was livid. So much so that he just might be imprisoned and interrogated by Ibiki and the rest of ANBU Black Ops. Why you may ask? Well let's just say a certain porker was been running her mouth to his current fiancé about their past escapades for the past few months. Not only that, but she has be putting him in very compromising positions, such as jumping into his lap while Tenten was sitting next to him. But this was the last straw. She has just kissed him full on the mouth in front of the love of his life. Tenten would have run off if Sasuke had not grabbed her hand in protest.

Wiping his mouth, he started to verbally tear Ino a new one.

"Would you just give it a rest, Ino? I'm done with you. I have moved on to someone else who I deeply care about. But NO, HEAVEN FORBIDS that one of your ex's have a life of their own. Get over yourself!"

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

"Why should I? You said you'd always love me. You can't live without me, remember. I'm irresistible." Ino laughed haughtily.

_**I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains  
You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games  
It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again  
Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend  
I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change  
But all you brought me was a heart full of pain  
**_

"Don't flatter yourself! Believe me; I'm better off without you."

"You say that now. But only I know what makes you tick. She won't know what to do with you like I do. You'll be back around my little finger in no time."

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

Don't hold your breath eh eh  


"Don't hold your breath, Ino. By the way, it's called acting! Even Orochimaru's ugly ass would turn me on before you would! I let you think you had me like that! Truth is that you couldn't turn a fly on."

_**I was worried about you but you never cared about me none  
You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone  
I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough  
You were always jealous over such crazy stuff  
**_

"Who was there for you when you were sick Sasuke?"

"Not you! It was Naruto and Sakura! But I was there for you when you were in the hospital after that mission you had. I stayed with you all day and night, looking after you."

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

Don't hold your breath

Move on don't look back  
I jumped off a train running off the tracks  
Your day is gone face the facts  
A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  


"Get this through your head, Ino. I'm never coming back. So go find someone else! Chouji doesn't deserve a low-life ingrate like you."_**  
**_

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

Don't hold your breath

You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath

The next words were not even out of Ino's mouth when she felt a sharp stinging on her face. At first, she thought it was Sasuke, but then she realised that no matter how angry he got, Sasuke would never hit a woman. That meant only one thing.

Tenten had had it. This was her man and she'd be damned if she let this hooker take him from her.

"If I ever catch you around Sasuke again, I will make Swiss cheese out of you. Don't try me Ino. Get the hell out of our lives until you learn something."

Sasuke was stunned, and impressed. He had been waiting for Tenten stand up to Ino. Sure, he loved her quiet and reserved nature, but he knew she had an inner fire and now that he is seeing it, although she was angry, she was even more beautiful to him now.

As they walked off, leaving a shell-shocked Ino behind, he gently kissed her cheek.

"I am so proud of you. I love you."

Tenten leaned into Sasuke as they walked. No words were needed. They had finally been able to get rid of the one thing that stopped them from moving on. Or so they hoped.

**And there you have it. Track 10 is done! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please keep the ideas coming, and as always, please review. See you all next time.**


End file.
